AOO
by Akasuna Yuri Chan
Summary: Beginilah jadinya kalau Kuroo dan Iwaizumi terlahir sebagai seorang omega. Baik Kenma dan Oikawa tak bisa berkutik melawan takdir, walau mereka ingin. Oh, jangan lupakan Bokuto dan Ushijima yang terlahir sebagai seorang alpha karena kau tahu? Peran mereka cukup penting disini. Akaashi juga sebenarnya./Tiga kisah yang menjadi satu dengan dua kisah yang saling berhubungan!/omegaverse


~AOO~  
Summary: Beginilah jadinya kalau Kuroo dan Iwaizumi terlahir sebagai seorang _omega_. Baik Kenma dan Oikawa tak bisa berkutik melawan takdir, walau mereka ingin. Oh, jangan lupakan Bokuto dan Ushijima yang terlahir sebagai seorang _alpha_ karena kau tahu? Peran mereka cukup penting disini. Akaashi juga sebenarnya./Tiga kisah yang menjadi satu dengan dua kisah yang saling berhubungan!/ _omegaverse_ / _yaoi_ /

* * *

Read and Review?  
Warning: OOC. OOT. AU. AT. omegaverse. _Yaoi_. Lime. Tanda Baca Ancur. EYD Ga Jelas. Dan masih banyak lagi!

Rate: M?

Pair:  
Bockro/Bokuro  
Ushiiwa ( _slash_ )

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate  
AOO- _AlphaOmegaOmega_ \- © Akasuna Yuri Chan

 _Don't like, Don't read_

Note:  
Disarankan membaca seolah-olah tengah membaca sebuah komik atau doujin!

Words:

4.5K

.

.

 _Happy Reading!_

.

.

Kuroo Tetsurou adalah seorang _omega_. Ketika aku mengetahui fakta ini, saat itu masih tahun keduaku di SMP.

. . . .

"Jadi kau mengertikan, Kenma? Kau harus bisa menjaga Tetsurou- _kun_."

Ekspresiku datar, tak ada sinar apapun selain keterkejutan di mataku. Aku menunduk, "...Aku mengerti..."

"Aku akan menjaganya, Bu."

Ibuku hanya tersenyum lembut padaku, terlihat sekali kalau Ia mempercayakan tugas berat ini pada Putra tunggalnya.

. . . .

Aku sudah mengenal Kuroo sejak usiaku masih tujuh tahun. Usia kami hanya terpaut satu tahun sebagai teman. Berbeda denganku, Kuroo adalah anak yang pemberani dan dapat dipercaya. Ia juga mudah bergaul dengan siapa pun, sehingga ia memiliki lebih banyak teman dari pada aku.

Dan kini, satu tahun pun sudah berlalu sejak saat itu...

"Kozume? Ah, Tetsu ada di kamarnya. Silakan masuk," ucap Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu, sambil memberiku jalan untuk masuk.

Aku tersenyum, memberinya sebuah kantung plastik yang sengaja disiapkan oleh Ibuku sebelum aku pergi tadi. "Kami mendapat kiriman kentang dan wortel yang cukup banyak dari Nenek di desa, jadi Ibu ingin memberikan beberapa pada Bibi."

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum, "Aku akan pergi ke rumahmu sebentar, bisakah kau menjaga Tetsu untukku?"

Aku mengangguk, Wanita itu berlalu pergi dengan senyuman yang masih terukir di wajahnya. Jelas sekali, kalau biasaan Kuroo tersenyum itu berasal dari Ibunya.

Aku berjalan dalam diam, menelusuri lorong dan tangga yang sudah kuhafal betul arahnya ke mana. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, aku langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan. Seperti yang Ibunya katakan, Kuroo ada di kamarnya. Dia masih belum menyadari keberadaanku, terbukti dari sosoknya yang masih tak bergeming untuk merespon kedatanganku.

"Kuroo," Kuroo menoleh, dia tersenyum lemah ke arahku. Wajahnya pucat, dengan sosok yang terlihat rapuh di mataku.

"Bagaimana hasil tesnya?"

Aku terdiam sesaat, berpikir apakah aku harus menjawab pertanyaannya atau tidak. Aku melangkah, sebelum akhirnya mengambil tempat untuk duduk di kasur Kuroo.

"Aku _beta_."

Kuroo menyeringai, "Heh, sudah kuduga."

"Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?"

Kuroo terdiam sejenak, senyumnya berubah pahit. Ia menutup matanya dengan tangannya, "Seperti yang kau lihat, tak ada kemajuan walau aku sudah meminum pilku."

"Apakah sesakit itu?" mataku kini teralih pada tumpukan obat-obatan di atas meja nakasnya.

Senyumnya semakin melebar, "Tidak terlalu, kalau kau bisa menyalurkan hasratmu. Tapi tanpa seorang _alpha_ , menyalurkan hasrat itu sulit sekali."

Kami terdiam cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya aku kembali buka suara. "Kau masuk ke SMA mana nanti?"

Tangannya menyingkir, membuat tatapan kami saling bertabrakan. "Nekoma, kudengar para gadis disana manis-manis."

"Itu alasanmu masuk ke sana?"

Kuroo tertawa, "Tidak juga, itu alasan keduaku ingin masuk ke sana."

"Alasan lainnya?"

"Nekoma memiliki tim voli yang cukup kuat."

"Ada lagi?"

Kuroo tersenyum tipis, "Dan jumlah _alpha_ disana sangat sedikit, membuat lebih banyak kesempatan untukku mendapatkan pacar."

.

.

.

.

*Tiga tahun kemudian*

"Kau yakin dengan ini? Apa kau sudah bawa obatmu?"

Kuroo hanya melirik, "Uh, ya. Tapi kupikir, aku tak akan membutuhkannya."

"Jangan berkata begitu, kau harus selalu membawa itu bersamamu. Kau mengerti, Kuroo?!" Kuroo terlonjak, kalimat mengancam dengan nada datar itu berhasil membuatnya merasa risih.

"Oke, oke, maafkan aku. Jadi berhentilah memasang wajah menyeramkan seperti itu." Kuroo angkat tangan, pertanda menyerah.

Kenma menghela nafas singkat, "Jika sesuatu terjadi padamu saat _training camp_ nanti, Ibuku dan Ayahmu pasti akan sangat khawatir."

Kuroo tersenyum simpul, "Aku tahu, tapi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan kan?"

Kenma menarik alis, "Karena aku punya Kenma yang akan selalu menjagaku, kau akan menjagaku kan? Kesatriaku?" Kuroo terkekeh senang, sedangkan Kenma hanya meliriknya dengan tatapan bosan –sudah biasa dengan sifat Kuroo.

. . . .

"Kenma! Kuroo! Kuroo, Kenma!"

Kenma hanya menatap teman satu tim volinya dalam diam, jantungnya berdegub tak wajar. Perasaan khawatir mulai menggelayuti hatinya, sejak Yaku datang dengan terburu-buru dan wajah cemas yang berlebihan.

"Kuroo... kenapa?"

"...Dia... dia..." tubuh Yaku bergetar, suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. "Dia diperkosa." Yaku berusaha menguatkan hatinya, walau pun begitu suaranya tetap saja bergetar.

Kenma hanya terdiam, menatap Yaku dengan mata selebar mungkin. Bola dipegangannya entah sejak kapan terjatuh ke lantai.

"Pihak sekolah sudah memberitahu orang tuanya, kemungkinan mereka akan datang sebentar lagi untuk menjemputnya."

Kenma menunduk, menatap sepasang sepatu pembalut kakinya. "Apa yang lainnya sudah tahu, tentang hal ini?" ia berkata tanpa emosi dalam kalimatnya.

"Tidak, baru kau dan aku yang mengetahuinya. Akaashi berjanji, tak akan ada yang tahu tentang hal ini selain kau dan aku."

"Akaashi?"

"Dia yang melihat kejadian itu," Kenma terdiam sejenak, "Begitu, aku mengerti."

. . . .

Aku duduk di tepi ranjang Kuroo dalam diam, Kuroo tak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kuroo terdiam, tubuhnya masih memunggungiku. Kuambil salah satu tangannya, menggenggamnya erat. "...Maafkan aku..." bisikku.

Kuroo bergeming, tubuhnya berbalik ke arahku. Tampak perban masih melekat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya termasuk lehernya, berusaha menutupi setiap luka yang ia terima beberapa hari sebelumnya.

Kuroo tersenyum tipis, "Ini bukan salahmu, Kenma."

Genggaman tanganku bergetar, "Ini salahku, kalau saja aku selalu bersamamu... hal seperti ini pasti tak akan terjadi padamu."

Kuroo menarikku mendekat, mencium dahiku lembut sebelum akhirnya tersenyum ceria. "Ini bukan kesalahanmu, sejujurnya tak ada yang pantas untuk disalahkan disini. Bokuto hanya mengikuti instingnya sebagai seorang alpha, dia sudah berusaha untuk melawan instingnya tapi tentunya itu sia-sia."

"...Kuroo..."

Kuroo menangkup wajahku, dengan senyuman yang masih melekat di wajahnya. "Dengar Kenma, mari kita lupakan semua hal yang sudah terjadi. Bokuto dan keluarganya juga sudah siap bertanggung jawab kalau tiba-tiba nanti aku hamil."

Aku terdiam, berusaha menghela nafas berat. "Apa rencana kalian ke depannya?"

"Setelah lulus sekolah, kami memutuskan untuk menikah dan tinggal berdua. Tapi orang tua kami, meminta kami untuk melanjutkan sekolah kami. Mereka bilang, mereka ingin melaksanakan tugas terakhir mereka sebagai orang tua. Dan kupikir, tak ada salahnya dengan itu."

"Bagaimana dengan impianmu sebagai pemain voli pro?"

Kuroo tersenyum simpul, "Kuyakin, Bokuto bisa melanjutkan mimpi itu untukku. Ah, lagi pula. Coba lihat cincin ini, bukankah ini indah? Mereka sepasangan lho!" sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya.

* * *

"Kuroo, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kuroo tersenyum, "Jauh lebih baik, aku tak pernah merasa sebaik ini kalau belum bermain voli."

Alis Yaku tertarik, " _Mattaku_ , apa cuma voli saja yang ada dipikiranmu? Setidaknya, pikirkanlah kesehatanmu sekali-kali."

"Oke, oke, baiklah-"

"Whoaah, itu bekas yang cukup dalam, Kuroo- _san_!"

"Hei, Lev!"

"Sudah-sudah, walau pun kutinggal beberapa hari. Kalian tetap tak berubah ya, masih saja akrab." Kuroo hanya memasang wajah emo layaknya karakter kucing kebanyakan.

.

.

.

.

Bokuto Koutarou adalah seorang _alpha_. Suatu hari nanti, ia akan menikah dengan seorang _omega_ dan membangun sebuah keluarga kecil. Ya, aku tahu itu. Sampai saat itu tiba, aku hanya memiliki satu tugas. Yaitu membantunya untuk menemukan kebahagiaannya.

"Terima kasih, Keiji- _kun_. Aku sangat tertolong karenamu."

Wanita berambut hitam yang tengah tersenyum itu adalah Ibunya Bokuto- _san_. Beliau selalu meminta tolong padaku untuk menjaga Putranya yang semberono, setiap kali aku datang menjemput Putranya.

"Tak perlu sungkan, Bibi. Sudah kewajibanku untuk menjaga Putra Anda." aku tersenyum tipis untuk membalas senyumnya. Tak lama berselang obrolan kami, orang yang di maksud pun akhirnya keluar dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Akaashi? Ayo kita pergi!"

Aku hanya menghela nafas, seiring suara kekeh dari wanita setengah baya itu terdengar.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Anak-anak!"

"Oke, Bu. Kami berangkat!"

. . . .

"Bokuto- _san_ , nanti kalau ada _omega_ yang sedang _heat_. Bokuto- _san_ harus bisa menahan diri, jangan mengalah pada insting Bokuto- _san_."

Bokuto tersenyum, "Oke, oke, aku akan menahan diri. Tapi ngga janji ya, kalau _omega_ nya manis bagaimana."

Akaashi menghela nafas, "Kurasa aku harus selalu menemanimu, Bokuto- _san_."

"Mau beralih profesi jadi _stalker_ ya?"

"..."

. . . .

"Bokuto- _san_ , kau mau kemana?!" Akaashi berteriak, niat menghentikan seniornya yang diduga lalai dari tugasnya.

Bokuto hanya tersenyum lebar seperti biasa, tak berusaha untuk menghentikan langkahnya. "Bertemu Kuroo! _Jaa na_!"

"Oh." ucap Akaashi cuek, pasalnya ia sudah paham betul akan ikatan broship antara Kapten tim volinya itu dengan Kapten tim voli Nekoma.

Akaashi terdiam, menatap bola dalam pegangannya dalam. _'Kenapa perasaanku tak enak begini?'_

Akaashi lantas bangkit dari tempatnya, "Kau mau kemana, Akaashi?"

Akaashi menoleh, "Menemui Bokuto- _san_ , aku akan segera kembali Konoha- _san_."

Konoha Akinori hanya menatap kebingungan tak bisa mencegah, "Oh, oke."

. . . .

"Bokuto... – _san_?" Akaashi membeku di tempat, sesekali matanya melirik sosok tak berdaya berambut hitam di bawah kungkungan tubuh kokoh Bokuto.

Bokuto menoleh, matanya tajam menusuk dengan kabut nafsu yang tak terbantahkan disana. Akaashi takut, ia selalu takut kalau hal ini akan terjadi suatu hari nanti. Ia setuju-setuju saja jika Bokuto ingin _mating_ dengan seorang _omega_ , tapi ia tak suka jika Bokuto melakukannya atas dasar nafsu semata. Karena kau tahu, sesuatu yang didasari oleh nafsu semata selalu berakhir tak baik. Ditambah korban keganasan nafsu Bokuto adalah seorang kapten dari tim voli Nekoma. Tentu masalah akan semakin rumit nantinya, ah, sebenarnya Akaashi sangat yakin kalau Kuroo tak akan mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Tapi ia memikirkan masa depan Kuroo sebagai atlit voli, pemerkosaan semacam ini pastinya akan menghancurkan masa depan dan citranya.

"Ada apa, Akaashi?" Bokuto kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, menarik kedua tangan Kuroo ke belakang, selagi bagian bawah tubuhnya terus memaksa masuk ke tubuh Kuroo.

"... _Aah_..." Kuroo mendesah.

Akaashi bergeming, kalimat pertanyaan bernada dingin itu cukup jarang ia dengar. Akaashi ingin pergi dari sana, tapi kakinya keburu membatu di tempat. Tak butuh waktu lama, sampai telinganya berhasil menangkap desahan-desahan tak berarti dengan suara kulit bertemu kulit penggelitik libido.

"... _Ti-Tidak... akh! Bokuto! Ka-Kau... aah_..." Kuroo merinti, air mata menggantung indah di sudut mata.

"Kau akan pergi atau tetap menonton kami seperti ini? Aku tak menyangka, kalau kau ternyata semesum itu, Akaashi- _kun_." Bokuto tersenyum renyah, diangkatnya tubuh Kuroo dengan mudah. Mendudukkannya di pangguannya selayaknya boneka, tangannya masih sibuk membantu Kuroo bergerak agar permainan mereka semakin memanas.

"... _Hngh_..." Kuroo mendesah berulang kali, terkadang ia mengerang begitu merasakan hisapan dan gigitan kecil di kulitnya.

 _'Bite'_

" _Akh_!" Kuroo mengerang, begitu merasakan gigitan Bokuto di tengkuknya. Gigitan Bokuto tak terlalu kuat sebenarnya, tapi gigitan itu cukup dalam hingga berhasil memecahkan kelenjar keringatnya. Dengan ini, sudah resmi Kuroo dinyatakan sebagai seorang _omega_ yang sudah _bonding_.

" _Bokuto!_ " tubuh Kuroo mengenjang, Bokuto mengerang penuh kenikmatan begitu merasakan miliknya dibungkus rapat seperti ini –serasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

Kuroo terengah-engah, ini baru ronde pertama mereka dan ia sudah kelelahan seperti ini. Entah kenapa, bermain voli tiga jam _nonstop_ terlihat jauh lebih mudah dari pada bercinta. Bokuto melirik ke arah pintu masuk, Akaashi sudah tak ada disana. Mungkin ia pergi, saat Bokuto sibuk bercinta dengan _mate_ barunya.

"Kuroo, kau baik-baik saja? Mau berhenti?" Bokuto menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahu Kuroo sambil memeluknya erat, posisi mereka masih tak berubah sejak mereka selesai dengan kegiatan melelahkan tersebut.

Kuroo menarik nafas dalam, menarik Bokuto ke dalam ciuman yang menghanyutkan. Kuroo merasa aneh, seharusnya ia marah pada Bokuto. Seharusnya ia membenci Bokuto sekarang, tapi apa ini? Marah tidak, bahagia iya. Entah mengapa, Kuroo merasa tenang jika seseorang yang _bonding_ dengannya adalah Bokuto. Ya, mungkin karena orang itu adalah Bokuto Koutarou. Sehingga membuatnya merasa nyaman, tapi tetap saja Kuroo tak suka diperkosa seperti ini. Kalau mau, Bokuto bisa mengatakan langsung padanya. Tapi ya sudahlah, toh, semuanya sudah terjadi.

Ciuman dilepas, tampak benang saliva melintang sebagai jembatan penyatu di antara mereka. "Kuroo, maukah kau menjadi _mate_ ku?"

Kuroo terkekeh, tangannya bergerak pelan untuk mengelus pipi Bokuto lembut. "Bukankah sedikit terlambat untuk menanyakan hal itu padaku? Aku sudah menjadi milikmu sekarang." Kuroo mengecup pipi Bokuto.

Bokuto tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya, sepertinya efek keganasan seorang _alpha_ muda sudah sepenuhnya hilang dari Bokuto. "Dari pada tidak sama sekali. Lebih baik terlambat mengatakannya, bukan?"

Kuroo tersenyum, " _Yeah_ , kau benar."

Senyuman Bokuto memudar, kini ia merasa bersalah sekarang. "Kuroo, maaf tadi aku melukaimu." Bokuto memendamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kuroo, menghirup aromanya dalam. Kini aroma tubuh Kuroo tak semanis sebelumnya, tapi tetap saja menggugah selera Bokuto sebagai seorang _alpha_.

 _'Puk'_

Kuroo menepuk kepala Bokuto pelan, mengusapnya penuh kasih selayaknya seorang kekasih pada umumnya. "Tak apa-apa, lagian sebenarnya tak sakit kok. Aku hanya terkejut saja tiba-tiba diserang macan kelaparan seperti tadi." Kuroo menyeringai.

Bokuto meraih dahi Kuroo, mengecupnya lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Kuroo."

Wajah Kuroo memerah malu, ia membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. "Be-Berhentilah mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu, Bokuto."

Bokuto tertawa, ia lantas memeluk erat sang kekasih tercinta.

* * *

Lagi-lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya Bokuto kembali mengecup lingkaran besi yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Cincin berwarna emas dengan ukiran inisial namanya dan Kuroo, terlihat sangat menawan ketika terpapar cahaya lampu.

 _K &T_

 _Koutarou &Tetsurou._

Bokuto tersenyum, _'Sabar, Koutarou. Tinggal satu tahun lagi, dan kau akan bisa bersama Kuroo selamanya.'_ Begitulah pikiran Bokuto dalam menyemangatkan hatinya.

"Ah~, aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya dan memeluknya sekarang juga." Bokuto berguling-guling di tempat tidur, tak lupa pula dipeluknya erat sebuah guling –membayangkan kalau benda mati itu adalah sang kekasih tercinta.

.

.

.

.

Iwaizumi Hajime adalah seorang _omega_. Bagiku tak ada cobaan yang berhasil mengguncangku hingga seperti ini selain mengetahui fakta tentang kondisiku.

. . . .

"...- _chan_..."

"..wa- _chan_..."

"Iwa- _chan_!"

"Ya?!" balasku, setengah kaget.

Oikawa cemberut, " _Mou_ , Iwa- _chan_. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, sampai melamun seperti ini?"

"Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa."

"Bohong, pasti ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan kan?"

"Sungguh tak ada."

"Bohong! Aku yakin, Iwa- _chan_ pasti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Apakah kau masih kepikiran tentang hasil tes kemarin?"

Aku terdiam, tak ingin menjawab. Tanpa kukatakan pun, Oikawa sudah tahu apa jawabanku. Oikawa menghela nafas, "Jika Iwa- _chan_ memikirkan nasib Iwa- _chan_ sebagai seorang _omega_. Aku yakin pasti akan ada seorang _alpha_ yang cocok untukmu, aku juga akan menjaga Iwa- _chan_ dari para _alpha_ bejat tak berotak itu."

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau ucapanmu itu cukup keren. Tapi bukan itu yang kupikirkan, aku tak peduli dengan _bonding_ atau sebagainya. Tapi yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah masa depanku, para omega dipandang rendah di kalangan masyarakat. Dengan statusku yang seorang _omega_ , aku tak yakin bisa mewujudkan impianku sebagai pemain voli pro."

Oikawa terdiam, sebelum akhirnya menepuk bahuku pelan. "Tenang saja, aku sangat yakin kalau Iwa- _chan_ bisa menjadi pemain voli pro nanti. Aku pasti akan membantumu mewujudkan impian itu, aku janji."

Mataku membulat sempurna, dapat kurasakan kalau wajahku mulai memanas. Aku membuang wajahku ke sembarang arah, "Be-Berisik! Aku tak butuh janji seperti itu!"

Dan Oikawa hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

*Tiga tahun kemudian*

"Bergabunglah dengan Shiratorizawa, Oikawa."

Oikawa menepis tangan besar itu dengan kasar, " _Tch_ , harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu? Sampai mati pun, aku tak akan pernah mau satu sekolah denganmu!"

Aku hanya memperhatikan pertengkaran konyol mereka dari kejauhan, sedikit jenuh juga dibuat menunggu seperti ini. Tapi rasanya menarik juga, melihat Ushijima Wakatoshi mengejar-ngejar Oikawa seperti ini. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum, perhatian Ushijima tanpa sengaja tertuju ke arahku. Entah mengapa, pandangan matanya terlihat sedikit menajam. Sebeluma akhirnya bibir tipis itu terlihat tersenyum ke arahku.

 _'DEG!'_

Dalam sekejap wajahku langsung memerah, sontak aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya menuju rerumputan di kakiku. Nafasku tiba-tiba saja memburu, tubuhku mulai memanas.

"... _Ngh_..."

 _'A-Apa ini? Ke-Kenapa tubuhku tiba-tiba seperti ini?'_

Tangan Iwaizumi bergetar, dicengkeramnya kuat dada tempat jantungnya berada.

 _'Sial, pilnya.'_

 _'Glup'_

Berulang kali Iwaizumi menarik dan membuang nafas dengan kasar, kondisi tubuhnya mulai kembali normal sekarang. Sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya, membuat tubuhnya menoleh secara spontan.

"Iwa- _chan_ , kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat," Oikawa memandang Iwaizumi khawatir.

Iwaizumi menghela nafas lega, "Iya, hanya sedikit pusing."

. . . .

"Iwaizumi- _san_!"

Iwaizumi menoleh, begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia lantas menghampiri si Pemanggil, "Ada apa?"

"Ah, ini, ada yang datang-"

"Ushijima? Ah, kau boleh pergi." sang Rekan mengangguk mengerti, tak ada yang buka suara sampai mereka benar-benar hanya berdua saja.

"Jika kau datang mencari Oikawa, aku yakin dia masih ada di kelas sekarang. Mungkin sebentar lagi, atau kau mau kupanggilkan saja?" Iwaizumi berbalik, ingin melangkah pergi sebelum akhirnya langkahnya terhenti akibat cengkraman di lengannya.

"Ah, tidak, sebenarnya aku datang ke sini untuk menemuimu."

Iwaizumi memandang tak mengerti, Ushijima lantas menarik Iwaizumi mendekat ke arahnya. "Ini mungkin sedikit tiba-tiba, tapi... jadilah _mate_ ku, Iwaizumi!"

Iwaizumi terdiam, setengah syok tentunya. "Eh?"

Ushijima menarik dagu Iwaizumi mendekat, mengecup belahan bibir itu lembut. Sebelum akhirnya kembali memberi jarak di antara mereka.

"Ini mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi sepertinya kau adalah 'takdir'ku, Iwaizumi." ucap Ushijima dengan wajah datar, seolah-olah tak ada emosi disana.

Wajah Iwaizumi memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Kalau di _anime_ atau _manga_ , sudah pasti asap akan keluar dari kepalanya. "A-Aku... tidak..."

"Nanti malam aku akan datang ke rumahmu untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan orang tuamu." Ushijima meraih tangan kiri Iwaizumi, mengecup punggung tangan itu lembut. "Kumohon jangan menolakku nanti."

Jantung Iwaizumi berdegub kencang, bulir-bulir keringat mulai timbul di wajahnya. Iwaizumi menepis tangan Ushijima kasar, tubuhnya melangkah mundur.

 _'DEG'_

"Iwa-"

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Bola mata Ushijima membulat sempurna, ini bukan pertama kalinya tangannya ditepis kasar seperti ini. Ushijima juga tak akan marah walau diperlakukan sekasar apapun, terima kasih kepada Oikawa yang sudah sudi melatih kesabarannya hingga seperti ini. Tapi Ushijima cukup terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya, ah, bau manis ini juga sebenarnya. Ushijima bukanlah tipe _alpha_ yang ganas dan anarkis seperti kebanyakan _alpha_ , Ushijima itu penyabar. Ia bisa mengabaikan berbagai macam bau manis menggelitik libido selama ini, tapi untuk kali ini saja. Ushijima sungguh tak tahan dengan bau manis milik sang 'calon' _mate_ nya.

Ushijima membatu di tempat, memperhatikan Iwaizumi dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki selayaknya singa yang kelaparan. Wajah itu sebenarnya sangat pucat, tapi akibat ketumpahan cat merah. Entah mengapa, Iwaizumi malah terlihat sangat manis. Ya, manis dan menggoda. Terlalu menggoda sampai-sampai ia ingin segera memakannya.

 _'Buak!'_

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada Iwa- _chan_?!" desis Oikawa, pelaku peninju pipi Ushijima.

Ushijima mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, tangannya terangkat untuk merasakan nyeri di pipinya. Oikawa merapatkan tubuhnya pada Iwaizumi, memeluknya erat untuk melindungi sang sahabat dari pemangsa liar di depan mereka.

"Ah, pakai ini. Setidaknya ini dapat membantumu melindungi diri dari alpha lain." Ushijima memberikan jersey jaket volinya pada Iwaizumi.

Awalnya Oikawa menolak mentah-mentah niat baik itu, tapi akhirnya diterima juga karena memikirkan keadaan Iwa- _chan_ nya.

"Aku akan mengambil jaketku nanti malam, Iwaizumi." Ushijima melirik sesaat pada Iwaizumi, melihat pemuda yang sangat diinginkan oleh hatinya itu lekat sebelum akhirnya pandangannya terputus.

"Cih, jangan pernah kembali kau, Sialan!"

Oikawa mengeratkan pegangannya di bahu Iwaizumi, memandang Ushijima dengan tajam dan sinis. Ushijima tak salah memimjamkan jaketnya pada Iwaizumi, nyatanya jaket itu cukup berfungsi untuk menutupi bau _pheromone_ Iwaizumi saat ini. Walau jaket itu hanya dipakai seadanya saja, tapi kegunaannya tetap efektif sebagai penyamar bau. Ah, tapi mungkin Ayahnya tak akan suka dengan bau _alpha_ lain di tubuh Putra tunggalnya.

* * *

"...Iwaizumi..." bisik Ushijima, tangannya meraih lembut tangan kanan Iwaizumi. Membawanya menuju belahan bibirnya, untuk sekedar mengecup punggung tangan itu.

Iwaizumi tersentak, sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan istimewa yang diterimanya dari Ushijima. Iwaizumi bersikap biasa saja, tapi ia tak menyangkal getaran ketakutan dalam hatinya. Terbukti dari tangannya yang masih bergetar, walau Iwaizumi berulang kali menata keberaniannya.

Ushijima melirik Iwaizumi dalam diam, "Kau takut padaku? Kalau kau mau, kita bisa hentikan saja. Hmm... apakah kau menyesal, tak menolakku tadi?"

Iwaizumi melirik ke arah lain, tetapi tetap tak menarik tangannya. "A-Aku hanya... sedikit takut..., ini pertama kalinya untukku."

Ushijima menarik pinggang Iwaizumi mendekat, "Ini juga yang pertama untukku. Aku tak keberatan kalau kau masih belum siap, aku bisa menunggu sampai kau merasa siap."

Wajah Iwaizumi merona merah, dapat ia rasakan kalau tangan di pinggangnya mulai bergerak nakal menyelusup ke dalam pakaiannya. "K-Kau berkata begitu, tapi tanganmu malah masuk ke dalam pakaianku!" Iwaizumi terbata.

Ushijima tersenyum tipis, "Maaf, aku sudah menunggu sangat lama untuk hal ini. Aku mulai menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, apa lagi saat aku tahu kalau kau adalah seorang _omega_. Aku semakin yakin kalau kau adalah 'takdir'ku."

Wajah Iwaizumi semakin memerah, antara malu dan kesal tentunya. Ushijima menatap Iwaizumi dalam, "Boleh aku menciummu?"

Iwaizumi menoleh ke arah lain, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat. Ushijima kembali berbisik, "Tidak boleh?"

Iwaizumi kembali menoleh ke arah Ushijima, matanya tertutup rapat. Ushijima menyapukan ibu jarinya ke bibir Iwaizumi, berusaha memperlakukannya sebaik mungkin bak seorang putri raja. Bibir bertemu bibir, kecupan yang lama namun tak dalam. Setidaknya ini cukup untuk permulaan, begitulah pikir Ushijima.

 _'Padahal gemetar ketakutan, tapi tetap tak menolak ya. Menarik,'_ Ushijima tersenyum kecil, hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan.

"A-Apa kau sungguh... menyukaiku? Ma-Maksudku bahkan jika aku bukan seorang... _omega_?"

Ushijima terdiam, sebelah alisnya tertarik sebagai respon. "Tentu saja, aku menyukaimu. Ingin kubuktikan?"

Iwaizumi menggeleng lemah, "Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat untukku, tapi... aku percaya padamu." Ushijima kembali tersenyum, lalu mengecup lembut dahi Iwaizumi.

"E-Eh, tu-tunggu! Mau apa kau?!" Iwaizumi meronta dalam gendongan Ushijima, membuat Ushijima harus ngeratkan pegangannya agar calon _mate_ nya tak terjatuh.

"Aku ingin _**melakukan**_ nya denganmu, tapi kalau kau tak mau tak apa. Aku tak memaksa." langkah Ushijima terhenti, Iwaizumi terdiam. Sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar pasrah kali ini.

Langkah Ushijima kembali lanjut, tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya mereka berada di kamar Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi dibaringkan di tempat tidur selembut mungkin, sebelum akhirnya Ushijima mengurung pemuda yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Aku tak akan menandaimu, kalau kau tak mau." Ushijima berbisik di telinga Iwaizumi, membuat si empunya telinga merona hingga ke ujung telinga.

Iwaizumi selalu tahu, kalau Ushijima akan mendengarkannya. Ia terlalu takut untuk melakukan semua ini, tapi ia juga tak bisa menolak keinginan Ushijima. Itu sedikit aneh untuknya, ia biasanya tak pernah terikat dengan peraturan yang mengekang seperti ini. Tapi apa ini? Ia patuh walau hatinya tengah kalut, mungkinkah insting _omega_ nya sudah menguasai dirinya sekarang? Jujur saja, Iwaizumi adalah tipe pria yang siap mengorbankan apapun yang ia miliki untuk orang lain. Hanya saja, Iwaizumi bukanlah tipe yang siap untuk dikhianati. Dan _well_ , ia akui kalau itu jugalah alasannya untuk melarikan diri dari kata _bonding_ , _mating_ , dan sebagainya.

Iwaizumi menangkup wajah Ushijima di atasnya, membawa wajah itu menuju ciuman yang dalam walau tangannya bergetar dan basah oleh keringat dingin. Lidah mereka bertautan dengan gerakan kaku tak beraturan.

Ushijima menarik diri, "Berhentilah sok kuat seperti ini, aku tahu kau takut. Tapi aku tak akan mengkhianatimu, aku berjanji."

Iwaizumi terdiam, matanya membulat tak percaya. Sebelum akhirnya berakhir dengan menahan senyum, "Sepertinya yang Oikawa katakan itu benar, kau ini seorang _alpha_ tapi kenapa begitu bodoh?"

"Mungkin karena aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya berinteraksi dengan _omega_ lain selain Tendou." Ushijima berucap polos, membuat Iwaizumi terkekeh pelan karenanya.

"Kalau kata orang, polos dan bodoh itu beda tipis. Dan kurasa, sekarang aku mulai mengerti maksud dari kalimat itu. Aku masih tak yakin, apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu atau tidak. Tapi melihat kesungguhan hatimu, kurasa aku bisa mempercayaimu walau sedikit."

"Kau yakin?"

"Bodoh! Yang dari tadi yang berusaha menyakinkanku siapa? Apa kau mau kutendang juga seperti Oikawa?!" Iwaizumi mendadak kesal, sebelum akhirnya tertawa.

Ushijima tak tertawa, ia tak pernah tertawa. Sejak kecil, ia sudah kehilangan emosi itu. Hal terhebat dan terlangka yang bisa ia lakukan selain bermain voli adalah tersenyum, setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan oleh Tendou dalam majalah bulanan Shiratorizawa edisi bulan mei tahun lalu.

* * *

Iwaizumi termenung dalam kelasnya, tangan kirinya masih setia memegangi leher belakangnya yang kini sudah memiliki tanda kepemilikan. Iwaizumi tersenyum tipis, terlalu tipis sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari pandangannya sudah fokus entah kemana.

"Ada apa Iwa- _chan_? Kau sakit?"

Iwaizumi terlonjak kaget, sebelum akhirnya mengelus dada dan menjitak Oikawa cukup kuat.

"Apa salahku~?" rengek Oikawa tak terima, Iwaizumi hanya mendengus. "Salahmu tuh banyak!"

"Jika Iwa- _chan_ terus seperti itu, bagaimana Iwa- _chan_ bisa mengurus anak nanti? Kasihan anak Iwa- _chan_ karena mempunya ibu yang cerewet sekaligus galak!" Oikawa mengerucutkan bibirnya, Iwaizumi hanya tersenyum dan menyentil dahi Oikawa.

"Aku beginikan khusus untukmu." ucapnya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Oikawa terdiam, menatap tak percaya pada teman masa kecilnya. Sedetik kemudian ia pun tersenyum, mengejar Iwaizumi sebelum tertinggal jauh.

"Jadi, Iwa- _chan_. Bagaimana malam pertama kalian? Apakah Ushiwaka sialan itu bersikap baik padamu?" Oikawa senyam-senyum nggak jelas.

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya memasang wajah kesal dengan pipi sedikit merona. Sebenarnya tak ada kejadian yang spesial terjadi, mereka hanya tidur bersama dalam satu tempat tidur. Bukan dalam artian yang mesum, tapi maksudku, benar-benar tidur bersama. Nyatanya batin Iwaizumi belum benar-benar siap, dan Ushijima dapat terima itu. tapi untuk jaga-jaga agar tak ada yang berani menyentuh Iwaizumi, Ushijima pun segera memberinya tanda kepemilikan kemarin malam. Tanda yang cukup dalam dan sudah pasti akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk menghilang atau bahkan tak akan menghilang sama sekali.

Aneh rasanya, sudah mendapat tanda tanpa melakukan hubungan seks seperti _alpha-omega_ kebanyakan. Tapi toh, Iwaizumi senang karena Ushijima tak memaksakan kehendaknya padanya. Ia juga baru tahu kalau ternyata, Ushijima itu posesif. Ah, ini hanya kemungkinan, ingat ya ini cuma mungkin lho. Mungkin Iwaizumi akan membiarkannya disentuh oleh Ushijima di _heat_ nya yang akan datang. Tapi ini masih mungkin lho. *author ditabok hingga pingsan karena terlalu mengganggu*

.

.

.

.

 _END_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Omake_

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Akaashi, Bokuto?"

Bokuto tersadar, ia segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Kuroo. "Ah, aku melupakannya! Oke, kita jelaskan padanya setelah selesai satu ronde lagi."

"Eh? Ap- Tu- gyaaaaaah!"

Dan berlanjutlah kegiatan mereka hingga selesai beberapa ronde. Akaashi tak berkata apa-apa ketika berjumpa dengan Bokuto dan Kuroo yang jalannya harus dipapah –Kuroo menolak untuk digendong. Ia hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar, seolah-olah tak terjadi apapun di antara mereka.

"Aku sudah memberitahukan kedua orang tuamu, Bokuto- _san_ , Kuroo- _san_ juga. Aku juga sudah mendapat izin dari pihak sekolah untuk kalian, agar bisa pulang cepat. Tapi tetap saja, Kuroo- _san_ harus dirawat terlebih dahulu."

Bokuto mendadak terharu, "Akaashi~, sankyuu! Kalau saja aku sedang bebas, akan kupeluk erat kau sampai kesulitan bernafas sekarang!"

"Tidak, terima kasih Bokuto- _san_. Ah, ya, semoga kau lekas sembuh Kuroo- _san_. Dan mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya untuk Bokuto- _san_."

Kuroo tersenyum simpul, "Maaf merepotkanmu, Akaashi."

. . . .

"Oh, selamat datang, Wakatoshi- _kun_."

Ushijima hanya mengangguk singkat, untuk membalas ucapan Tendou. Seperti biasa, Tendou hanya memasang wajah emo kebanggannya dengan senyum kecil sebagai pemanis. Katanya sih, biar imut.

" _Ne, ne_ , Wakatoshi- _kun_. Dimana jaketmu?"

"Aku meminjamkannya."

"Pada?"

"Calon _mate_ ku," ucap Ushijima polos dan datar.

"Oh, oke."

Satu detik,

Dua detik,

Ti-

"EEEEEEEHHH?!"

Dan dalam seketika, gymnasium Shiratorizawa yang damai sentosa mendadak ramai seperti baru diserbu oleh sesuatu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._  
 _FIN_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

A/N:

Huahahahahaha, sungguh apa ini yang kubuat?! Sumpah gaje banget! Syedih diriku. X"D *mojok*  
Dan apa pula tuh, covernya ga nyambung banget ama isi fic x"D *mojok/nangis darah* Pokoknya cover hanya pemanis(?) :3  
Niatnya mau buat yg biasa" aja ato gak ratem, malah jadi begini hasilnya. Pasti ini akibat kurang asupan! *seppuku* /lha?/

Btw, Ta tanggung jawab kamu! Akibat pict UshiIwaOi itu, aku jadi suka ama UshiIwa! xD *tabok* /hoi/

Dan mari kita panjatkan puji syukur! Setelah bergulat ama pena dan kertas, ujianku selama dua minggu lebih. Akhirnya ujianku selesai juga! Horeeey!  
Ngomong" ini kepanjangan kah? Terima kasih buat reader yang sudah mau berbaik hati membaca fanfic gajeku ini sampai selesai! Kutunggu reviewnya lho ya! ^^ *bisikan setan*

Ah, iya, aku lupa bilang. Fanfic ini menggunakan dua sudut pandang lho~  
Satu sudut pandang _chara_ (?), dan sisanya sudut pandang author. Duh, maafkan diriku yg tega membuat Kenma dan Akaashi menjadi karakter pendukung seperti ini. Bagi yang masih belum mengerti, strukturnya begini:

 _Alpha_ : Ushijima, Bokuto, dan Lev(?).  
 _Beta_ : Kenma, Akaashi, dan Oikawa.  
 _Omega_ : Kuroo, Iwaizumi, Yaku(?) dan Tendou(?).

Lalu untuk alurnya juga, dimulai dari alur mundur sebelum akhirnya semakin maju. Untung ga nabrak dinding, tehe xp / _tehe janai_!/  
 _Omake_ juga cuma pemanis :3 Semoga kalian suka! ^^

Dan _well, see you next fic_! Bubay! ^^)/ *ngilang*


End file.
